Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment
Logos 1978-1983 (North America) This logo was first seen on a laserdisc print of "On Vacation With Mickey Mouse and Friends". Back then, select titles were released on DiscoVision. Today, the logo is pretty rare to find, so the best way to find it is to look for a VHS cover with the "Sorcerer Mickey" label on it. Examples are the original 1980 prints of three of the five live-action films with animation (Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, and Pete's Dragon), and the original 1981-1983 prints of five select animated feature films from Walt Disney Productions. Warning screens Disney_Blue_Rental.jpg|For Rental Only - Not for Sale Disney_Blue_Sale.jpg|For Sale Only; Not Intended for Rental Disney_Blue_FBI_Warning_(1979).jpg Disney_Prototype_Red_FBI_Screen_(1983).jpg|1983 variant of the FBI warning Disney_Blue_Warning_(1979).jpg These are just recreations, but they're close to what they should look like. 1983-1986 This was the second version of the first domestic (U.S.) logo for Disney movies on VHS, seen on 1985-1986 re-prints of the live-action films with animation. It ended on June 25, 1986 with The Journey of Natty Gann and So Dear to My Heart. There is also a Cartoon Classics variant where we just see the Neon Mickey flip the screen to reveal the same logo seen on the Walt Disney and You promo. As of 1990, all of the Neon Mickey editions are now discontinued. Logo Walt_Disney_Home_Video_(1983).jpg|1983-1986 logo Warning screens Disney_Red_FBI_Warning_(1984).jpg Disney_Red_Warning_(1984).jpg Yet again, these warning screens are recreations. 1986-2000 This was on MANY videos. It began on October 14, 1986 with the 1986-88 lineup, then was also seen on titles like Flight of the Navigator (1987 VHS), Benji the Hunted (1988 VHS), Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1990 VHS), and The Brave Little Toaster (1991 VHS). Variants include the word "presents" appearing under the logo, and another has no Mickey; just the spark animation playing at the beginning of the logo. Within live action films and TV commercials of all Disney viedos, it ended in 1991; on modern-day live action films, it ended in 1992; within animated films and special collections such as the Family Film Collection, it ended in January 1995. After that, the logo only appeared on kid-oriented videos such as Disney Sing Along Songs, Winnie the Pooh, and Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures. Logo Walt_Disney_Home_Video_(1986).jpg|1986-2000 logo Walt_Disney_Home_Video_Presents_(1986).jpg|1986-1998 logo (with "presents") Warning screens Disney_Maroon_Red_FBI_Warning_(1986).jpg Disney_Maroon_Red_Warning_(1986).jpg videodealerannouncement.jpg Only seen for a short time, these were alternate warning screens for Disney videos. On most VHS tapes released in 1987, there is no video dealer announcement. 1991-2002 As the third domestic logo for Disney movies on VHS and DVD, the gold Walt Disney Home Video logo was seen on TV advertisements of all Disney video releases since 1991, on videos of 1990s-only live action films since 1992, non-Masterpiece animated films since 1995 (the first was A Goofy Movie), and on 1998-1999 prints of Masterpiece Collection VHS tapes. There were three variants for this logo. One included a blue background, which appeared from 1992 to 2001 (the 2001 PAL-formatted UK VHS of Dinosaur has this logo with the blue background). On The Spirit of Mickey, at the beginning of the opening theme, you can only see the words fade. In another variant, the logo plays for 8 seconds. This was seen on the 1993 VHS of The Mighty Ducks and the 1998 VHS of Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Honor to Us All. The third variant appeared on Spot the Dog tapes (except the words are blue and the word "presents" is seen below). This was seen from 1993 to 1997. Now, the music wasn't released until 1992, but this logo is still from 1991 because it was seen on a TV commercial of the Fantasia VHS on NBC. The logo was last seen on Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves on DVD, released on October 8, 2002. On September 4, 1997, Walt Disney Home Video entered the DVD market, and this logo became the first to appear on virtually every DVD title made by the company. Logos Walt_Disney_Home_Video_(1991).jpg|1991-2002 logo (DVD version) Walt_Disney_Home_Video_(1992).jpg|1992-2001 logo (with blue background) Walt_Disney_Home_Video_Presents_(1993).jpg|1993-1997 logo (with "presents") Warning screens Disney_Green_FBI_Warning_(1991).png|1991-1997 (DVD variant) Disney_Green_Warning_(1991).png|DVD version|1991-1997 (DVD variant) Disney_Green_FBI_Warning_(1997).jpg|1997-2000 (DVD variant) Disney_Green_Warning_(1997).jpg|1997-2000 (DVD variant) Disney_Green_Duplication_Warning_(1997).jpg|1997-2000 (DVD variant) The DVD version of these warning screens can be seen on Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, one of the first three DVD titles from Walt Disney Home Video. Very early Disney DVDs that are RCE protected also contain "wrong region" screens, whereas in this case, if inserted into a multi-region DVD player, these words will appear: "This player is incompatible with the region marking of this disc." International 1981-1986 A totally less scary logo compared to the Neon Mickey logo. Although usually seen on European releases (in PAL format), there was definitely an NTSC version available, where the words "HOME VIDEO" do not appear. Another is a slowed-down, extended version that runs for almost a minute. This logo was used as the first international logo for Disney VHS tapes. 1986-1995 The same old Sorcerer Mickey logo began in use in international countries in the late 1980s. In those countries, however, the word "presents" would appear in the same color as the logo, and in the native language spoken in the country where you live. 1992-2004 (South Korea) Prior to 1992, all Disney movies entered the South Korean market through licensing by non-US third party distributor Dreambox (드림박스) Home Video when released on VHS. On November 19 of that year, Buena Vista Home Video Korea was established, which also marked the debut of this logo. They released movies in three versions -- in their original English language version with English or (not and) Korean subtitles, or dubbed in Korean -- which was very similar to how it was done in Japan (on Japanese imports of Disney videotapes, the films were released in bilingual, dubbed or subtitled in Japanese). One of the first releases with this logo was a possible 1992 VHS of Fantasia (since it only got at least one VHS release worldwide, and the film should somehow have a Korean dub), followed by the 1993 VHS releases of The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and the 1994 VHS of Peter Pan. This logo is the South Korean counterpart of the gold Walt Disney Home Video logo from 1991. 1995-2001 After the Sorcerer Mickey logo ended in early 1995 (for example: January 1995 in the United Kingdom and February 1995 in South Korea), this logo became the third logo for all Disney installments in countries outside of North America and its territories. It was also the first logo to be seen on Disney DVDs internationally. Logos Walt_Disney_Home_Video_(1981).jpg|1981-1986 logo Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|1986-1995 logo Walt_Disney_Home_Video_Korea_(1992).jpg|1992-2004 logo (South Korea) Disney_Videos_(1995).jpg|1995-2001 logo Warning screens (Japanese) Disney_Japanese_Warning_Screen_(1980s).jpg|1980s-1989 Disney_Japanese_Warning_Screen_(1989).jpg|1989-1992 Japanese_Warning_Screen_(1992).jpg|1992-1995 Disney_Japanese_Warning_Screen_(1995).jpg|1995-2000 1984-2001: Walt Disney Collections 1984-1987 (The Classics: Walt Disney Home Video) Only seven titles had this -- Robin Hood, Pinocchio, Dumbo, The Sword in the Stone, Alice in Wonderland, Sleeping Beauty, and Lady and the Tramp. These videos were sold from December 6, 1984 to March 31, 1988. The Sword in the Stone had a snippeted version of this logo, while Alice in Wonderland had it being held for 10 seconds. Although the logo was "officially" discontinued as of 1988, it continued to appear on Dumbo until 1991 and on The Sword in the Stone until later in the 1990s. Walt_Disney_Classics_(1984).jpg 1988-1994 (Walt Disney Classics) The original prototype version of the Walt Disney Classics logo was first seen on the 1988 VHS of Cinderella, released on October 4, 1988, and ended with the 1992 CAV laserdisc print of The Rescuers from September 18, 1992. The second variant was seen on VHS tapes such as Bambi (1989 VHS), The Little Mermaid (1990 VHS), Fantasia (1991 VHS), and on some copies of 101 Dalmatians (1992 VHS), for a total run of from September 28, 1989 to April 10, 1992. The last Walt Disney Classics logo, introduced on April 10, 1992, first appeared on later copies of the 1992 VHS of 101 Dalmatians. It also appeared on titles such as Beauty and the Beast (1992 VHS), Aladdin (1993 VHS), and its last appearance, The Fox and the Hound (1994 VHS). As of April 30, 1995, the logo was never seen again after The Fox and the Hound entered moratorium. For the first two titles with this logo (101 Dalmatians and The Great Mouse Detective), the 1988 logo's music is used. Also in 1992, Macrovision's anticopy process was used on the four Walt Disney Classics titles released during that year. Walt_Disney_Classics_(1988).jpg|1988-1992 logo Walt_Disney_Classics_(1989).jpg|1989-1992 logo Walt_Disney_Classics_(1992).jpg|1992-1994 logo 1994-1999 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection) While The Fox and the Hound was still in stock as the last Walt Disney Classics title, a new brand was introduced -- the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. From October 28, 1994 to July 13, 1999, more than 30 Disney movies were released on VHS under this brand. As of January 31, 2000, all Masterpiece Collection titles are now out of print, but might still be easy to find in used video stores. The logo also appears on the 1998 DVD of Mary Poppins, as it was still a Masterpiece Collection title when it was released on DVD at that time. Early tapes used the 1992 Walt Disney Classics logo's music. Walt_Disney_Masterpiece_Collection_(1994).jpg 2000-2001 (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) From May 2, 2000 to March 20, 2001, this particular logo only appeared on VHS prints of select Disney movies under the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection brand. The DVDs only use the standard gold Walt Disney Home Video logo from 1991. But other than that, the music is the same as the logo mentioned above. Walt_Disney_Gold_Classic_Collection_(2000).jpg|The Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection logo in VHS quality Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Logo.jpg|The Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection logo in DVD quality 2001-2008: Walt Disney Home Entertainment First seen on The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart, released on July 17, 2001, this logo can be found on many VHS tapes, DVDs and Blu-ray Discs from the early 2000s to late 2007, such as Treasure Planet (2002) Brother Bear (2003), The Lion King 1½ (2004), Chicken Little (2005), Meet the Robinsons (2007), and most, if not all, of the Platinum Edition titles. On live action films, the background is black. This variant began on December 18, 2001 with The Princess Diaries (2001). The logo is no longer current, though, for it has been was replaced by an intro that was first used when the name of Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment was founded. Surprisingly, the logo also appears on The Aristocats: 2012 Special Edition DVD from August 21, 2012. Logos Walt_Disney_Home_Entertainment_(2001-A).jpg|2001-2008 logo (blue background) Walt_Disney_Home_Entertainment_(2001-B).jpg|2001-2008 logo (black background) Warning screens Disney_Navy_Blue_FBI_Warning_(2000).jpg Disney_Navy_Blue_Warning_(2000).jpg|2000-2003 Disney_Navy_Blue_Warning_(2003).jpg|2003-present Warning screens (Latin America and Asia) Disney_English_Warning.jpg|English Disney_Spanish_Warning.jpg|Spanish Disney_Portuguese_Warning.jpg|Portuguese Disney_Chinese_Warning.jpg|Chinese Disney_Korean_Warning.jpg|Korean Disney_Thai_Warning.jpg|Thai 2007-Present: Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Currently in use on new Disney DVD and Blu-ray Disc releases, starting on December 18, 2007. There are three versions of this logo. The first one was in use during the late 2000s, and is actually an intro containing clips from various Disney movies. The second one, which is cut short, began in 2009. The third one, which is a still, silent logo, has the words "Walt Disney Studios" on it.'' Cars Toon Mater's Tall Tales'' Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_(2007).jpg|2007-present logo Walt_Disney_Studios_(2011).jpg|2011-present logo (alternate version) Disney DVD/Blu-ray Disc 2001-2006 Starting on October 9, 2001, almost 3 months after the Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo debuted, all DVD prints of Disney installments were also to have a brand new Disney DVD logo. Depending on what language you're about to watch the film in, the words "Pure Digital Magic" can be translated to that language as well. The logo appears on the first six Platinum Edition titles (the last one was Cinderella, released on October 4, 2005), and was last used on the 2006 DVD prints of some Disney Sing Along Songs titles. 2006-Present (DVD version) This is the current Disney DVD logo, seen on all DVD releases from Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (minus the Pixar films). It was also used on the last seven Platinum Edition titles (from Lady and the Tramp to Pinocchio), and are now available on the brand new Diamond Edition titles. Sometimes, the logo will be subtitled, depending on what language you chose from the start. 2006-Present (Blu-ray Disc version) All Disney Blu-ray Disc releases would have this logo. It is so magnificent to look at, it even fits with the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo. Disney_DVD_English_(2001).jpg|2001-2006 logo (English) Disney_DVD_Spanish_and_Portuguese_(2001).jpg|2001-2006 logo (Spanish/Portuguese) Disney_DVD_Chinese_(2001).jpg|2001-2006 logo (Chinese) Disney_DVD_Korean_(2001).jpg|2001-2006 logo (Korean) Disney_DVD_Thai_(2001).jpg|2001-2006 logo (Thai) Disney_DVD_(2005).jpg|2006-present logo (DVD variant) Disney_Blu-ray_Disc_(2006).jpg|2006-present logo (Blu-ray Disc variant) Category:The Walt Disney Company